Teenage Celebrities
by Queen.of.D.0.r.K.s
Summary: Being a Teenage celebrity is really difficult, getting accused of being with someone, getting included with stupid scandals having paparazzi follow and spy on you all the time and being caught in the middle... Well, Full sum inside
1. All Because of You

Teenage Celebrities...

SUMMARY:  
Being a Teenage celebrity is really difficult, getting accused of being with someone, getting included with stupid scandals having paparazzi follow and spy on you all the time and being caught in the middle... Well, Naruto and the rest of the gang are Teenage Celebrities, Let's see how things will go....

* * *

"Oh Yeah!!!" Naruto shouted Then started singing Michael Jackson's 'Beat it' but changing the lyrics "I just beat you, I beat you, You know that I just defeated yo-"

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Age: 16  
Status: Soon to be in a Relationship BELIEVE IT!  
Social Status: Actor, Dancer, Commercial model  
Shows: Many to Mention  
Hobbies: Dancing, Playing Sports, Playing Video games!_

"That's the reason why you're not a singer" said Sasuke

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Age: 16  
Status: Single  
Social Status: Actor, Singer, Commercial model  
Shows/Songs: Hn...  
Hobbies: Reading_

"But still I'm a Good Dancer" Naruto said and started doing His Victory dance "Oh yeah, Oh Yeah"

"Will you just Shut Up!" said a half awaken Shikamaru "I'm trying to sleep Here"

_Name: Nara Shikamaru  
Age: 16  
Status: Single  
Social Status: too troublesome  
Hobbies: Sleeping_

"Sleep somewhere else"

"You Go somewhere, we stay here" Neji ordered

_Name: Hyuga Neji  
Age: 16  
Status: Single  
Social Status: I'm sure you know it  
Hobbies: Reading_

"I wasn't talking to you"

"You are very disturbing" was all Neji replied

"I was just Dancing and singing"

"You forgot to add the word LOUD" Sasuke informed

"So?"

"I was sleeping"

"I was reading"

"That's your fault for sleeping and reading in non-reading & sleeping area" Naruto defended his self "You should be in a Library while you should be in your Room"

"Then You should be in a Club"

"You can sing and Dance wherever you want"

"We can Read and Sleep wherever we want"

"You tow are just wasting your time" Sasuke reminded Neji and Shikamaru

_Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru & hyuga neji are on of the most Popular and Rising Celebrities in Japan. They're also known for being bestfriends with each other and known of the Paparazzi's Target_

_

* * *

_"Sakura! I have a big problem" Ino said while pulling two black Nail polish in Her bag "Which one will look better?" She asked

"Ino, their exactly the same!"

"So you see my Dilemma"

_Name: Yamanaka Ino  
Age: 16  
Status: Just you wait_  
_Social Status: World's greatest, Actress, Dancer, Model  
Hobbies: SHOPPING!!!_

_Name: Haruno Sakura  
Age: 16  
Status: Single  
Social Status: Actress, Dancer etc...  
Hobbies: I like Shopping_

"Anou... Sakura-chan just pick one" Hinata whispered

"Yeah, just... pick" Tenten said fixing Her... snack?

_Name: Hyuga Hinata  
Age: 16  
Status: Single  
Social status: Actress, Singer and all  
Hobbies: Reading, walking in the Park_

_Name: Takahashi Tenten  
Age: 19  
Status: Why? I'm married  
Social Status: I'm the very first Doctor Lawyer in Space  
Hobbies: Eating, Sleeping, Playing pranks on the Paparazzis_

"That's disgusting what is that!?" Ino asked in disgust

"It's my Breakfast"

"What exactly is in there?" sakura asked

"Just some pop corn, gravy, potato, yogurt, marsmallow, chocolate syrup, cereal, strawberr-"

"we get it, it's a dumpster"

"No it's not, It's Nutricious"

"Hinata wanna try?" She said as she held the plate in-front of Hinata

"Uhhmm no-" Luckily for Hinata she fainted

"Oopsies" was all Tenten said

_Just like the boys, they're the Paparazzi's target, which is also the reason why likes pulling pranks on them. Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata and Takahashi Tenten are also bestfriends and live under one roof. _

_

* * *

_

_The Boys and the Girls know each other, well, not literally, just, know as in, their names, But not in person, although the Boys are quite Interested with them. They're also gonna star in one T.V show about being and surviving High school, that's why the'y sure meet eachother, let's just wait and see how things will go._

**"S**o will just stop by?" Tenten asked

"No tenten, will be starring the show itself, that's why we'll not just stop there, we'll be staying there" sakura explained

"But my tummy really hurts, SO SO BAD" Tenten whined

"I told you that food is not edible"

"Well I only heard Enible and not 'not' so I ate it"

"That's for not listening to me"

"here you go Tenten-chan... this is good for your tummy" Hinata offered her pill but tenten refused

"Just take it" Ino shouted

"I have problems with drinking pills" tenten satrted "It's taste awful"

"Well your tummy wont heal on it's own" Sakura said

"I'll manage"

"You are so stubborn, I'm so proud of you" ino said while giving Tenten a hug

* * *

"What's taking those Girls so long, what are they V. ?" Naruto asked

"Just wait dobe"

"But it's already 12:05" Naruto kept whining

Naruto waited but sorry, you can't change his being Impatient

"This is agony! Shikamaru what time is it?"

"Well... in 30 seconds, It will be 12:06"

"Aarrggghhh... just kill m-" Naruto said but was cut off by a loud female voice

"I'm dying"

"Tenten will just shut up" Ino commanded but failed

"I can't take this anymore" tenten kept shouting

"Just drink it tenten-chan" Hinata once again offered

"It's disgusting!"

"And that breakfast of yours is not?" sakura informed

"You'll never take me alive Neve-.. Hi" Tenten acted but cutted due to the fact that the four boys are looking at her with a look of 'Huh?' on their faces.

"Hello?" They replied

"Sorry about her, She's just being stubborn like her usual self hehe" Ino started "I'm Ino by the way" Ino said/flirted

"I'm Naruto"

"Nice to meet you" Ino said "The pink haired girl there is Sakura, the cute girl there is Hinata while the wailing monster over there is Tenten"

"Oh yeah I'm the monster ROOAAAARRRRRR" directly to Ino

"Just stop o.k?" sakura said

"WOW, it looks like you youthful guys are getting along with each other" said a guy in nothing else but green suit "I'm Gai, I'll be the youthful Director" He sadi giving them all hand shakes but He then stop at Tenten

"What's the matter?, you look so Unyouthful"

"Her tummy hurts" Ino informed

"Why?, did you not eat breakfast?"

"Oh She ate alright, and that's the whole reason why her tummy hurts"

"What exactly did you eat?"

"I'm still not naming it"

"What's in it?"

"Pop corn" Ino started

"And some gravy" sakura continued

"plus Marshmallow" Hinata added

"Don't forget potatoes"

"oh and some Chocolate syrup"

"And Strawberries"

"That's.... very YOUTHFUL, creating and inveting new foods an-" Gai cheered but was cut of

"HELLO!? Look what it did to her"

"That's the Unyouthful part... You didn't let me finished

"E-hem" The boys started

"Oh I'm sorry, but you know what they say, Ladies first"

"I am NARUTO"

"I already know that... now, The T.V show is about how to quiet guys, that's you and you" Gai said pointing at Neji and Sasuke

"Why us?"

"It fits your youthful selves, now back to the story, Two quiet and stoic guys fell in love with the same unlikely person, and that will be... YOU!"

"Me?"

"Yes you"

"Why me?"

"Because you're unlikely"

"I don't know whether to kill you or thank you"

"just thank me"

"I'm not sure" She started "I can't do this"

"Sure you can, You're an Actress"

"If she doesn't like to, I'm always open"

"The character fits her, What she did earlier already prooves it"

"And that is?"

"You're a natural, you're weird in your own ways.... even your Bio data is weird. Are you really 19?"

"Yes!" She said cheerfully

They all just looked at her with daggers

"O.k fine, I'm 19" again with the daggers

"1993"

"Good, so your 16?"

"Isn't it obvious Captain DUH!"

"Are you married"

"YES!" She once again said cheerfully

"O.k with who?"

"With Orlando Bloom"

"Yeah Right" Ino said sarcasticly

"It's TRUE!"

"Oh yeah, Where did you meet" Sakura was so into her

"It was in the Movie premiere of Pirates of the carribean" She started with her eyes sparkling while she's in a daze "Remember? I went to hollywood before, He was there, I bumped into Him, and he said Hi. Then suddenly, butterflies started flying and the song 'Close to you' started playing..." The boys are looking at her with an 'Something's wrong with you' look across their faces

"You know waht Tenten, your song 'All because of you' fits you really well, YOU'RE CRAZY YOU NEED A DOCTOR

!!!" sakura said(1)

"That's is so romantic" Gai said cheerfully "How long have you been married?" Then with that, all of them excludonf tenten of course fell anime style

"Just for 2 years" Tenten informed him and started singing her song

"What the hell happened to me  
I've become such a mess  
I'm a walking disaster  
On a road full of stress  
You got all that you wanted  
You got the good part of me  
And I'm getting kind of dizzy  
From this crazy disease

So get me a doctor  
I need a repair  
I'm pushing my limits  
And pulling out my hair

And it's all because of you  
I just run into walls and trip over my shoes  
I get up, I fall down, every time you come around  
I'm not cool  
It's all because of you  
It's all because of you

You've got me spinning like a record  
That's already worn out  
And I'm kicking and I'm screaming  
And repeating myself  
I gotta hold myself together and not fall apart  
If it's gonna be forever tell me where do I start

So send me a signal  
Up in the air  
You're pushing my buttons  
I'm pulling out my hair

And it's all because of you  
I just run into walls and trip over my shoes  
I get up, I fall down, every time you come around  
I'm not cool  
It's all because of you

I can't help it  
Can't stop it  
I know it's all your fault  
But I like it and you love me  
Yeah yeah yeah

It's all because of you  
I just run into walls and trip over my shoes  
I get up, I fall down, every time you come around  
I'm not cool  
It's all because and it's all because of you  
I just run into walls and trip over my shoes  
I get up, I fall down, every time you come around  
I'm not cool  
It's all because of you  
It's all because of you"...

'Her song is not that bad and so is her voice' Neji thought 'And She's also cute'

* * *

O.k, So this is the first part of the story... there will be many paparazzi coming, and a lot of stories, made them will be out of the newspapers and talk shows... Not to mention wrong pairings. Dumb paparazzis

(1) All Because of you is a really cute song, you should really listen to it,.. the song is by PUFFY/ Puffy Ami yumi

well... momo is done with the first chapter ^ ^ hope you like it


	2. Plot of the Show & their Lives

Chapter 2

O.k, so this is part two of Teenage Celebrities ^ ^

Hope you'll Enjoy it, and thank for those who Reviewed my stories and that includes Summer Camp. If you haven't read it yet... please read it.

Thank you

* * *

_RECAP  
_

_It's all because of you  
I just run into walls and trip over my shoes  
I get up, I fall down, every time you come around  
I'm not cool  
It's all because and it's all because of you  
I just run into walls and trip over my shoes  
I get up, I fall down, every time you come around  
I'm not cool  
It's all because of you  
It's all because of you"..._

_'Her song is not that bad and so is her voice' Neji thought 'And She's also cute'_

_End of Recap_

"Tenten really have grown up_" _Ino saidthen started crying just like how Gai do

"Yeah, I remember before when she really hate boys"

"Hai" Hinata replied

_FLASHBACK_

_"Jiro is so CUTE!" Ino shrieked_

_"I know!" Sakura joined  
_

_"He's nice too" Hinata commented_

_"GIRLS! In our age, Thewe awe only thwee things that awe cute Bunnies, Puppies and Pandas" Tenten reminded  
_

_"Grow up already, Those things are childish"_

_"Well Ino, for your infowmation, We are CHILDWEN"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Aawww... Good times, good times" Ino said

"I still think Boys are icky" Tenten informed them

"Orlando Bloom is boy too"

"No He's not, He's a Man!" Tenten detested

"The same" Sakura said

"O.k enough about that, Let's start with youthful script my youthful Actors and Actresses"

"Hai" They all said in unison the be seated

"Before all of that, I will give you your youthful roles" Gai started "As you know, Sasuke and Neji are the main stars including our very youthful Tenten"

"Can you please pick another girl?"

"No my Youthful Tenten" Gai answered "Ino will be the mean girl"

"Oh yeah!"

"Sakura is the one Sasuke likes but will eventually be tenten"

"Huh?"

"Let me explain further my youthful ones, At first, Tenten likes Sasuke but Sasuke likes Sakura but Sakura hates Sasuke, then Tenten helped Sasuke to win Sakura but when Sasuke got sakura, Sasuke realized that He likes our youthful Tenten while Sakura started to like Sasuke and then Sasuke is trying to take Tenten who had fell in love with Neji and totally given up on Sasuke" Gai explained briefly

"What about me?" Ino asked

"You wait my youthful Ino"

"And me?" Naruto asked

"Oh yeah, Now Naruto is one of Sasuke and Neji's friend. you see my youthful ones, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru are bestfriends. Same goes for the girls excluding Ino, just like in real life. Now, tenten is weirdly obssess with Sasuke while Sasuke likes Sakura, Hinata is Tenten's most bestfriend who has a crush on ever so cheerful and youthful Naruto. Then Ino is the most popular girl in school who happend to like Neji, ino knows that Neji likes Tenten so Ino really tries her best just to get Tenten away from Neji but in the end, Ends up with Shikamaru"

"Kawaii `ne" was Tenten's reaction while day dreaming about how it will happen

"Who wins in the end?" Sasuke asked

"That's a secret my Youthful ones"

"O.k then, Let's start" Gai said while handing them their Scripts for the first episode

The all of a sudden, Tenten Yawned LOUD

"Why? you find the script boring my youthful Tenten?" Gai asked

"No!, The first part is me waking up, so I yawned" Tenten answered

"But you didn't read the whole part my Youthful one. You woke up from your dream about you dancing with your Prince while you're about to kiss Him because your Little youthful brother turned the buzzer in your ear, so you youthfully fell on your Bed"  
Gai Informed her

"Oh..." Tenten replied then she closed Her eyes making everyone look at her. She then put the kissy face on making everyone think that She's retarded but She suddenly Screamed

"AAargghhhh" She opened her eyes then looked at the script then "You TWERP" just like how the script said it

"Tenten what are you doing?" Sakura asked

"What!? I'm Practicing my script"

"Hi!.." said a young male's voice from behind. They all turned around to see a young boy with a blackish brown hair

"Hi I'm Tenten nice to meet you" tenten said in a suprise attack way making the boy startled

"Nyee... uuhhmmm Hi, I'm Konohamaru, I'll be the young brother of the Main Character here"

"Really?? I'm the that Main Character"

"Then I'm looking forward to work with you" Konohamaru smiled giving Tenten a hand. tenten grabbed His hand but tenten wasn't aware of the fact that there's a shock buzzer in His hand giving Tenten quite a Shock

"Kyaa~" Tenten screamed "You TWERP!"

"Hahahahaha I'm Cool, I'm Bad, ..."

"You're dead!" Tenten said while standing up from her chair then started Chasing konohamaru

"Director Gai Director Gai the scawy monster is Chasing me"

"Oh yeah, trying to act innocent huh?"

"But I am, I am"

"They really like getting into their Character do they?" Sakura teased

* * *

1st Scene

"Lights, Camera & ... Action"

Tenten was Dancing with Sasuke wearing a beautiful ball gown while Sasuke is wearing a Nicely done Tuxedo... There was nothing there, The two of them are just dancing, The Background, nothing but pitch black while a really bright spotlight is beeming on just the two of them while slow music plays. Tenten draw her face closer to Sasuke as sasuke draw His face closer, Tenten closed her eyes just like how Sasuke closed His. They were about to Kiss, faces only inches away from each other 'I hate this part I hate this part I HATE THIS PART' said tenten in her mind

"CUT!" Gai said "That was Youthful" Then Tenten completely draw her face away then looked at the Audience then bowed

"I know I'm good" Tenten said

Sasuke on the other hand walked away to His dressing room to change into the School Uniform which he'll use for his next scene

"Tenten, What does it feel like?" Ino whispered

"Huh?"

"The Scene, what does it feel like?"

"Ohh... Humilliating to my part"

"Why?" Ino asked

"Because, I don't even know Him"

"Do you wanna kiss Him?"

"NO!" Tenten said out loud making all the people in the studio look at her "I'm saving my first kiss for Orlando Bloom"

"Yeah like that will even Happen" Ino teased

"Tenten, to your dressing room please" reminded Gai's assistant

"Oh no need" Tenten said the suddenly pulled the Ball gown up revealing the Pajama for the next scene. She quickly took the ball gown off of her then started messing her hair up

All the crew and the other stars just stared at her like She's crazy

"Done!" She said

"O.k Then PLACES EVERYONE..."

Tenten lay on Her bed while Konohamaru Stayed in the fake door

"LIGHTS, CAMERA AANNNDDDD ACTION!"

Tenten turned her kissy face on then Konohamaru jumped into action and placed the Buzzer into tenten's ear

BBBUUUUUZZZZZZZZ

"AAAaaahhhhh" Tenten screamed, for real making her fall off of the bed, for real. 'Wow she's really good' everyone thought because they surely didn't thought that Tenten wasn't acting at all "YOU TWERP" She said then Chased him through the fake door...

"I'm Cool, I'm bad, -"

"You're DEAD!"

Major Déjà vu? .... Gai Loved it and added it to the story

"AND CUT" But Tenten was still chasing konohamaru all over the studio

"Tenten you can stop now" gai said "TENTEN YOU CAN STOP NOW"

"Oh.. sorry about that, I just really can't Hear you" she said with the complaining voice

"Don't worry... You're hearing will be back to Normal later. Now to The kitchen"

Everyone followed then quickly Tenten's fake parents are in their position

"LIGHTS, CAMERA, AND ACTION"

"Mommy Daddy Mommy Daddy Tenten is being Scawy" Running down from the fake stairs and throught fake Living room that leads to the fake kitchen where mommy and daddy is

"TRYING TI ACT INNOCENT HUH?" Oh how tenten love this chasing parts

"I am I am"

"TENTEN!" Said "What are you doing?" Her fake father asked (by the way, Their name stays the same)

"BECAUSE OF THAT THING I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!!!"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?" His dad asked with the same tone

"BECAUSE I CAN'T HEA- ...Oh Now I can Hear"

"Now fix yourself a breakfast"

"O.k".. Tenten said then picked up a some Pop corn then Marshmallows plus some gravy.... just like Her Breakfast earlier  
gai just happend to like it

* * *

That's all for now... momo has school tomorrow ^ ^... But let momo explain first, The plot of the T.V show is the actual plot of their lives, It'll happened, plus some happening from their real life will also happen in the T.V show. While some happenings to the T.V show will happen to their real life...

This is all Gai's plan ^ ^

So They will feel like total Déjà vu for them

Hope you like it.... and please read Summer Camp


	3. I forgot my wallet

CHAPTER THREE

Welcome to teenage celebrities .

Please enjoy..  
and sorry for the wrong grammar and spellings...

momo is not good in engrish ^ ^

* * *

_RECAP_

_"LIGHTS, CAMERA, AND ACTION"_

_"Mommy Daddy Mommy Daddy Tenten is being Scawy" Running down from the fake stairs and throught fake Living room that leads to the fake kitchen where mommy and daddy is_

_"TRYING TI ACT INNOCENT HUH?" Oh how tenten love this chasing parts_

_"I am I am"_

_"TENTEN!" Said "What are you doing?" Her fake father asked (by the way, Their name stays the same)_

_"BECAUSE OF THAT THING I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!!!"_

_"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?" His dad asked with the same tone_

_"BECAUSE I CAN'T HEA- ...Oh Now I can Hear"_

_"Now fix yourself a breakfast"_

_"O.k".. Tenten said then picked up a some Pop corn then Marshmallows plus some gravy.... just like Her Breakfast earlier  
gai just happend to like it_

_END OF RECAP_

"AND CUT" Gai said as Tenten mix her food

"Why?"

"Because this is where I`ll put the theme song"

"Which is?" they all asked

"I think Tenten`s youthful song is very youthful"

"You`ll add use my song?" tenten asked in Disbelief

"Why not my Youthful star?"

"Because it`s not even a Studio kind... it`s just a mini" tenten informed

"It`s o.k my youthful one"

"YATTA!" tenten cheered and started dancing like a maniac

"Now, let`s add the characters... TO THE GREEN SCREEN" Gai said

--------

"O.k, Of course will start with Tenten... Now you go stand in the middle of the green screen my youthful star" and then Tenten assumed her position

"Now do weird faces and poses" Director gai ordered

Tenten started doing her poses, She started with an angry pose with crossed arms, then a furious one with her cheeks all puffy, then a super happy one with her hands framing her face "Now do the lookin pose and direct your face to the right, after that act as if you found it, o.k?" Gai added and tenten ordered, tenten used your looking face then turned her head to the right and then her looking face turned into a happy cheering face then she started jumping

"Cut!... Very good my youthful star, Sasuke your next!" and with that Sasuke went infront of the green screen

"Now you`ll have to look to your left, do your annoyed face then sigh and lastly start staring back at the camera... with the same annoyed face after that, You`ll have to act as if you felt the presence of an angry aura. Shift your head to the right and use the shocked face, got it?" Then sasuke nodded

sasuke first looked straight ahead, then he turned his head to his left and shifted his stoic face to his annoyed face... he then sighed just like what Gai said then He stared at the camera annoyed then his face turned into a curious face. He looked to his right then act as if He`s startled

"VERY GOOD, Your turn Neji" Gai said and then Neji stepped in the Green screen "O.k, First you`ll Stare daggers at your left, Oh and Ino go there...No, move a little to the right..left...just a few mo-. PERFECT, Neji stare at Him, I mean to your left for 10 seconds then after that look back here with the stoic face. After that, Ino will start tapping your shoulder... You`ll look at her in disgust as She starts to flirt or seduce you, o.k?"

Neji did what Gai said and then Ino followed aswell...

"Now walk away Neji, and Ino, follow Him... and FREEZE. Shikamaru your turn. Neji your out, ino stay there. Shikamaru, you`ll have to walk pass Ino, And Ino, You`ll follow him with your eyes and an annoyed face..."

Shikamaru moved and followed Gai`s orders...

SHORTCUT

They all be seated and watched how it all turned out. Of course tenten is first. You can see Tenten with all those weird faces then her name flashed like every other theme songs. so in the Video, she was looking for sasuke when She found sasuke , sasuke got annoyed but sasuke felt a really evil aura surrounding him. turned out that neji was there giving him death glares but was interrupted when someone tapped his Shoulders which happened to be Ino. neji ran for his life and Ino followed Him but then shikamaru showed up making Ino follow Him with her eyes that are completely annoyed. Ino walked away the Naruto passed her while Hinata was following him secretly. Naruto glomped at Sasuke and started playing with his hair making Sasuke really annoyed. sasuke was about to punch him when Sakura passed by waving her hair and making Sasuke and naruto drool.  
Tenten then came out of nowhere looking really pissed about Sasuke liking Sakura. Then suddenly there`s a big POOF with puffy white clouds then the title of the show popped in.

"Kawaii~ne" Tenten whispered

"That`s enough for now my lovely youthful stars. let`s now go out and CELEBRATE"

"YATTA!" They all cheered excluding the two ice kings

* * *

"I`ll have that and that oh wait, I`m not yet done, plus that one oh oh oh... I`ll also have two of those-"

"Tenten!"

"What!?"

"You can`t eat all of those"

"Why?"

"Your tummy will get rotten again" Ino informed her

"No it wont"

"I`m done fighting with you" is all Sakura said

"Hehe"

They all be seated at the nearest table... Tenten was about to seat next to Sakura but gai beat her

"Hey! I was gonna seat there"

"You cant always seat there" Gai said pointing at the empty chair next to Sasuke. tenten didn`t argue anymore but just sat down next to Sasuke

"Yum!... ITADAKIMASU!" Tenten eat and eat. Sasuke just stared at her. tenten seemed to notice then

"Want some?"

"Hn"

"Huh!? "

" . . . "

"What does Hn mean?" Tenten asked

" . . . "

"Director Gai? What does Hn mean?"

"Oohh.. it`s, You just gave me another Youthful idea" Gai cheered and ran out

"Ohhh... Who`s gonna pay?"

"Lucky I brought my wallet" Ino said in relieved

"Yeah me too" Sakura said the same thing. tenten stood up then be seated next to sakura and started clinging unto her arm

"Why sakura, you look absolutely pretty today!"

"Thank- You don`t have your wallet don`t you" Tenten just looked at her blankly then

"Ino!, Oh my gosh... is it just me or are you looking more like a goddess everyday"

"Not gonna work this time Tenten" Tenten just looked at her blankly then

"Hinata...?"

"Hinata Don`t!" Ino and sakura ordered

"But Tenten nee-"

"NO!" They shouted making Hinata faint. Tenten on the other hand looked at them blankly then face the boys...

"Wanna play a game?" tenten asked

"Hn" said the two sub zero

"Troublesome"

"Hell YEAH!"

"O.k The game is, Who ever lends the most money Wins!"

"That`s not a game" Naruto said

"Oh come on! How about,... uhhmmm let`s have an auction!"

"I`m listening" Naruto said

"I`ll do whatever you want, that`s all!"

"O.k! I can make you do the dishes" Naruto said in full joy

"Oh men, I just got my nails done" Tenten whined as she looked at her sparkly colorful nails with cute little rhime stones and ribbons "It`s been nice knowing you guys!" Tenten said to her nails

"Let the bidding begin!"

"1000 yen" Naruto said

"Now who can top that, do I hear a 1500 ?"

"1500" Neji said

"oh that`s a shock" Tenten said "Now who can top that?"

"2000" Naruto cheered

"2500" This time, it was Sasuke

"I am so gonna be rich" tenten said "Wait! aren`t you gonna bid?" Tenten asked Shikamaru

"Too troublesome"

"O.k"

"Now do I hear 4000?"

"Well that`s all I got" Naruto said

"ohh you`re no fun"

"5000" Sasuke said

"OH YEAH!"

"Do you think they have a crush on her?" Sakura whispered

"Maybe, I don`t know"


	4. First Episode

Teenage celebrities Chapter 4

okie okie... that`s all...  
Hope chu all enjoy

* * *

RECAP

_"O.k"_

_"Now do I hear 4000?"_

_"Well that`s all I got" Naruto said_

_"ohh you`re no fun"_

_"5000" Sasuke said_

_"OH YEAH!"_

_"Do you think they have a crush on her?" Sakura whispered_

_"Maybe, I don`t know"_

END OF RECAP

"I think that`s enough..." Tenten said.

"You owe me" Sasuke said

"I know" Tenten said then grab the Money "Thank you" tenten turned around to face the Girls then

"HAH!" She said giving them the 'in your face' look

* * *

Next day

it was another day for filming and Tenten is so not in the mood. She was sitting in corner wearing the uniform and waiting for everyone to finish preparing for the set.

"I wann go Home" Tenten said in a jazzy type tone

"Hey! that`s catchy,.."Tenten said

"I wanna go Home.." She sang "kawaii"

"Now,.. what rhymes with Home.. nome, bome.. Foam!"

"I wanna go Home... and Lie on my Foam... E-heh" Tenten tried singing..

"Now... uhmm, Poem!" tenten said

"I wanna Go Home,  
and Lie on my foam,  
and then wright a Poem...

and they said I can`t be a poet" Tenten kept on and on

"now.. Poem?...." tenten was sitting there like 'The Thinker'... without her consent, Neji (and gai) is watching her so amused

"ROME" Tenten shouted

"I wanna Go Home,  
and Lie on my foam,  
and then wright a Poem,

About Rome.. No!... About my dear Rome

I wanna Go Home,  
and Lie on my foam,  
and then wright a Poem  
About my dear Rome

YATTA!" Tenten shouted and started singing and singing it on and on

Neji just laugh at her childishness and cuteness while Gai watch **_them._**

"TENTEN!" Gai interrupt

"Yes?"

"Why don`t we add that song of yours in our first scene?"

"how?"

"That`s for me to know"

"ok? Shouldn`t there be a 'and for you to found out'?" Tenten asked

Gai just looked at her with same smily face then

"Hair and Make-up please"

-Hair and make-up-

"You know that your cute right?" The make-up artist asked

"No?"

"You should start taking care of your face!!!"

"O.k?"

"Your Hair is pretty,... Why not put it down?"

"Because it get`s in my face and it`s really cute"

"Why don`t we fix your bangs a bit?"

"No"

"Come on... why not, just clip it?"

"Don`t wanna"

"Uhhmmm... what about,... same as Ino`s?"

"No"

"LISTEN! You will agree to what I`ll say or else you`ll be seeing this Hair in the Trash can" The hair stylist said

"ok" Tenten said with not a single Hesitation

"Hinata`s?"

"N--Yes" Tenten was about to say no but was reminded when the stylist looked at the trash can

"You really need to change a hairstyle every once in while" The stylist said "Next mont, just clip it up and put your hair down got it?"

"Ok" Tenten said in horror

-After hair and Make-up-

"Ppsssttt...."

"Oi?" Gai looked around searching where the sound came from

"Down here!" Whispered the voice

"Tenten? ei.. Love the new hairstyle"

"AArrggghh... Can we get a new Hair stylist and Make-up artist?"

"Why? They`re the best in the Business"

".FREAKY" Tenten said but in a really low voice

"Now now... just get ready for the show o.k?"

"No"

"Very good my youthful dear"

* * *

"Lights Camer Action!"

Tenten was walking in the street looking as sleepy as ever (AN: Scripted XD)

"I wann go Home" Tenten said in a jazzy type tone

"Hey! that`s catchy,.."Tenten said

"I wanna go Home.." She sang "kawaii"

"Now,.. what rhymes with Home.. nome, bome.. Foam!"

"I wanna go Home... and Lie on my Foam... E-heh" Tenten tried singing..

"Now... uhmm, Poem!" tenten said

"I wanna Go Home,  
and Lie on my foam,  
and then wright a Poem...

and they said I can`t be a poet" Tenten kept on and on

"now.. Poem?...." tenten was sitting there like 'The Thinker'... without her consent, Neji (and gai) is watching her so amused

"ROME" Tenten shouted

"I wanna Go Home,  
and Lie on my foam,  
and then wright a Poem,

About Rome.. No!... About my dear Rome

I wanna Go Home,  
and Lie on my foam,  
and then wright a Poem  
About my dear Rome

YATTA!" Tenten shouted and started singing and singing it on and on and what She didn`t know was Neji was just right behind her walking and find her very Amusing

"I wanna go Home ~~" She kept on singing. and since She`s not really comfortable with Her new Bangs.. it makes her shake her head a bit. and when She was once again gonna Shake it. She didn`t know that there was a Banana peel there making her SLIP! Her face was completely flat on the ground (AN: not scripted anymore)

"Ouch! STUPID banana peel"

Gai was about to say 'Cut' and Sakura and the rest was about to go there and ask if She`s o.k but Gai had a sudden realization

"No! stay there! I wanna see what will happened" He said to the girls "Keep on rolling" This time to the Camera man

As for Neji He ran towards Tenten then

"Are you o.k?"

"That`s weird" She said

"Huh?"

"First of all! Your`re the very first guy who said 'Are you O.k?' and not 'You o.k?', it`s just weird because kids this day like shortcuts like how the senior students wear those really SHORT outfits and how We all use shortcuts when Texting and I lost my point... scratch what I said, forget that... let`s start in the beginning again. Simple! Because I always thought that banana peels are not slippery... I guess I`m wrong"

"..." Neji just looked at her blankly

"CUT!"

"Oh we were still filming? I thought it was ruined when I slipped" Tenten said

"MY YOUTHFUL STAR!" Gai said then ran towards her then immediately hugged her ".!" He exclaimed

"What? me falling?"Tenten was sure Confused

"No! EVERY YOUTHFUL THING THAT HAVE HAPPEN!"

"Anyways... what now?" Tenten asked

"Yeah what will happened next?" neji asked

"You really hate Shortcuts do you?" Tenten asked

"..."

"ANYWAYS My youthful young stars... " Gai butted in "We`ll just use the idiot board o.k?"

"Got it" Tenten said

"Places people" Rock Lee said

"LIGHTS, CAMERA, aaannnnddddd.... ACTIONS!"

_Neji: Tell your name  
_Said the Idiot board that Lee is Holding

"I`m Neji, By the way"

"I`m Tenten" Tenten said smiling widely

--

"uh.." Lee was about to stop Tenten

"Don`t my youthful one"

"But Gai-sama.."

"I`m sure She`ll do something youthful.. "

--

"hehehehe" Tenten began to laugh (AN: They are siiting in the middle of the road... XD forgot to mention it haha)

"What is so funny?"

"Because your name is Screw hehehe"

"Well your name is..."

"Yes??.." Tenten teased

"Heaven" Neji said harshly

"Hah! My name is Heaven and yours is Screw hehehe"

"Hn" Tenten leaned closer

--

Everyone else leaned closer!

"Is she like gonna kiss him?" sakura asked Ino

"I don`t know?"

--

"IN YOUR FACE!!!" Tenten whispered... REALLY LOUD

Neji was sure She was gonna kiss him... too bad

"Hn"

-TIME SKIP-

"The next Scene will the one where Sasuke and you will be in the Nurse`s office because of your tummy ache caused by your weird little youthful Breakfast"

(AN: I`ll just tell you what happened what it looks like ok? it`s hard to type Xd)

Sasuke brought Tenten to the nurse`s office because Their _fake_ Teacher said so. (Tenten`s tummy began to hurt. Tenten sat behind Sasuke because in the show, She likes Sasuke. anywayss,.. Their fake Teacher asked Him to take her because He was the closes one to Tenten)

Sasuke knocked and Of course The Nurse answered

"Hello there .. come come" They went in and sat down

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Stomach ache" Sasuke answered and as of tenten, still suffering

"Why didn`t you have any breakfast?"

"I did"

"Then why does it Hurt? is it your time of the month?"

"Nah,.. that was last week"

"What did you eat?"

"Cereal"

"That`s not bad"

"With some gravy"

"What!? Why put gravy on a Cereal?"

"Plus some marshmallo, strawberries and Chocolates and some Potatoes and of course some Popcorn and"

"I get it... it`s ... it`s, whatever it is" The nurse thought that He`s weird... so did Sasuke, but a little interested

"Here take this" the nurse said and hand her a pill

"I`m not a really big fan of Pills" Tenten said

"Then don`t ask for their Autographs" The nurse teased

-bang-

"Ms. Nurse! Someone faint in the Hall way!"

"Oh my" the nurse stood up then run!  
But she ran back

"You! make her drink that" She ordered then ran again

"You better drink that" Sasuke said

"You know this is a little awkward cause the truth is I really really like you but I`m in too much pain to care"

"Hn"

"Anywayss... You`ll never take me alive!" She said in this weird serious-ish voice

"Just drink it!"

"I have major issues with pills"

"Tenten"

"You know, if I`m not in agony right now, I`ll be jumping around because you know my name eheh"

"just drink it!" uh-oh.. He is totally losing His patience

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"good! then drink it "

"Make me"

"o.k"

-- outside --

Two girls were passing by outside the Nrse`s office when

"Just.. a little m-more"

"Ouch!"

"Oh my god... Teens"said the girl

"I know" the other agreed then left

-- inside --

"That hurt"

"Hn, just drink it!"

"N-O" tenten spelled

"AArrrggh!!!" He totally lost it. Sasuke then stood up then go somewhere somewhere but still inside the infirmary leaving Tenten clueless

"Here, just drink that"

"What`s this?"

"It`s juice"

"What for?"

"They said that it sometimes help with stomach aches"

"Okie dokie" The glass was almost half empty when

"Does it taste ... funny?"

"No? why?"

"Just so you know, I crushed the pill then mixed it there"

"WHAT!?" Tenten taste it again

"You`re right! it does taste funny" Sasuke just smirked "You know you`ll never know what your eating until you`re told...  
you see, I added sugar on Sakura`s bentou and She didn`t noticed it until I said so."

"Why put sugar -"

"Just playing e-heh"

"Is you stomach o.k now?"

"Oh mii gosh! it is" Tenten exclaimed

"Thank you very much, This is one Experience I`ll definitely not get lazy to write in my diary"

Sasuke just chuckled but, it`s not fondness, She`s just very amusing to Him

* * *

That`s it for chapter 4 I guess...

anywayss... this whole Chapter is the whole first episode,.. (SHORT CUT :D) of their own T.V show,..  
The next Chapter is the Chapter when they`ll get interviewed, Contacrt signings, stupid paparazzis and Tenten waking up in cold sweat and realizing that She has a Crush on Sasuke while Neji is courting her...

for the future, They`ll have their own variety show ;)  
you know,.. fun fun fun activities circling them

that`s all, thank you for reading, please review and don`t forget to read my other stories =]  
thank you and good night


End file.
